Sonrisa
by Nickte
Summary: No tiene ninguna razón para sonreír. Antes había motivos -muchos- para soltar una risa o dibujar una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. Ahora aunque lo intente le es imposible. Es culpa de él. De Dinamarca.


**Autor:** Nickte

**Pairing:** Dinamarca/Noruega

**Advertencias:** Angst, triste. Posible OOC.

**D****isclaimer:** El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura respectivamente.

**Notas:** Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Boderline by Stevens Sufjan". No sé que dice la canción, pero me sonó muy melancólica y dulce. Sólo me guié por lo que me hacía sentir. No busqué la letra, así que desconozco si guardan relación.

http: / / (espacio)(espacio)/(espacio) watch?v=u_OU2TeeiZM [quiten los espacios].

Pueden buscarla como: [APH] Borderline (Denmark x Norway) en You Tube. Muy lindo vídeo.

_Disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisa<strong>

Ya no. No tiene ninguna razón para sonreír. Antes había motivos -_muchos_- para soltar una risa o dibujar una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. Ahora aunque lo intente le es imposible. Las comisuras de sus labios se aferran en permanecer en una delgada línea, se oponen en curvarse, las veces que logra hacerlo se torna una sonrisa amarga, falsa y rota como él. No puede.

– _Vamos Noru, sonríe para mí –_

La visón se torna borrosa empañada de lágrimas que se niega a derramar. Un sollozo silencioso se agrieta en la garganta. No deja salir nada. Ya _no hay nada._

– _Dilo. Di cuanto me quieres, Norge –_

Abraza más su conejo rosa. Es el único que lo entiende, que lo deja _solo como ha estado desde ese momento_. Que siente como es estrujado sin poder hacer nada. Que no miente, ni finge.

"Estarás bien"

"A él no le gustaría verte así"

"Dinamarca quería que fueses feliz"

Las lágrimas caen silenciosas sobre el peluche. El señor rabbit le devuelve una mirada vacía, muerta y plástica igual que la suya. La respiración se entrecorta, los pulmones se oprimen contra sus costillas dificultándole respirar. Las bocanadas de aire le ahogan. Un regusto amargo le inunda la boca. Las palabras se rompen, quedando solo astillas_. Vuelve, idiota._

– _Es fácil, Noru. Son mi familia, así que es mí deber protegerlos a ti y a Ice -_

– _Te cuido porque te quiero. No me perdonaría si te pasará algo –_

_-¡Somos los mejores amigos-novios! –_

El silencio le destroza los oídos. La calma permanente le fragmenta por dentro. Quiere, _necesita_ que lo moleste -_le abraze_-, grite -_le cuente sus tontas historias_-, este ahí todo el tiempo -_que no se haya ido_-.

Necesita a Dinamarca.

– _¡Soy el Rey del Norte! –_

– _Anda Noru, léeme otra vez la Sirenita –_

– _Eres malo Norge –_

– _Mi regalo es el mejor de todos –_

– _Me haces muy feliz –_

Lo odia porque mintió. No soporta el dolor y es culpa de ese estúpido. Aborrece su ausencia, detesta que nunca volverá. Noruega solo pide que regrese, que esté con él.

_- Siempre estaremos juntos. No imp__orta lo que piense el idiota de Suecia –_

– _¡Hazme caso, Noge! –_

– _Lo siento, ¿me perdonarías, Noru? –_

– _Eres lindo –_

– _Gracias – _

No sonríe. Es imposible. Noruega sólo sonreiría para el danés pero no está. Se fue. Llevándose todo consigo -_besos, caricias, susurros, secretos, amor, sonrisas, a él_ -. Den sólo dejó jirones de Noruega, recuerdos que lo están matando y fantasmas de sonrisas que no puede olvidar.

– _Te amo, Noru –_

La imagen sonriente de Dinamarca se desvanece desgarrándole aún más.

Noruega sólo puede susurrar _-rogar-._

_Regresa__, por favor._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Me sentí mal. Estuve a punto de borrarlo. Me odio por hacer sufrir a Noruega y matar a Dinamarca. Aquí el danés se desvanece porque su país lo ha hecho. Sí, desaparecí Dinamarca. Debería castigarme o escribir algo fluff de ellos en compensación. ¿Qué opinan ustedes/vosotras?

Díganme ¿Noruega quedo OOC?, creo que si le afectaría bastante que el danés desapareciera, pero no se desmoronaría frente a otros, ni siquiera con Islandia. Tengo la idea de que, Noruega son de esos que incluso solos se niegan a derrumbarse, pero cuando sucede sacan todo lo acumulado sin poder evitarlo.

Proyectos:

**- Política de la Ropa Puesta.** Estaba trabajando en él, cuando mi maestra de griego subió las calificaciones. No salí como esperaba. Mi ánimo fue pateado. No pude continuarlo. El lunes tengo examen, así que debo estudiar. **Lo subiría el miércoles o jueves**. Disculpen.

**- Grietas entre piedras.** Hice algo después de leer sus reviews. Gracias. Con el ánimo hundido por la calificación me puse a escribir. Ya he adelantado algo, así que faltaría revisarlo. **Actualizaría el martes**.

**- Scotland/Inglaterra****, colección.** Tengo unos borradores. He decidido publicarlos como one shots independientes. Sobre el de tradición me han pedido que ponga el beso ¿qué piensan? lo hago o no. Lo pondría como segundo capítulo.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y observaciones son apreciadas

_Gracias por leer._

**Nickte**


End file.
